


dragon salvaje

by rukato44



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Impregnation, Lactation, Maledom/Femsub, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukato44/pseuds/rukato44
Summary: natsu dragneel en varios oneshot con muchas bellezas de este mundo
Relationships: Angel | Sorano Aguria/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Brandish Myuu, Natsu Dragneel/Kagura Mikazuchi, Natsu Dragneel/Minerva Orland, Natsu Dragneel/Seilah
Collections: Fairy Tail Fantasies, Fairy Tales





	dragon salvaje

Por ahira estoy eligiendo a la primera chica les pido paciencia en algun momento recibiran la actualizacion


End file.
